The Leaving Rhapsody
by FiveForFighting09
Summary: McGee knew the where, when and how. But Tony was stubborn and wouldn't tell him the why. No matter how many times he asked. And Gibbs was just there, not helping at all. But of course, this is what happens when you never get to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what happens when you have an incredibly bad chest cold and must stay in bed for two days straight. Thanks to my beta, Phoenix on cloud nine. You rock. J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters related to the show.**

* * *

The Leaving Rhapsody: Chapter One

_Leaving: (noun) act of departing_

Tim sat on the couch. He was some parts bored, some parts exhausted, and some parts frustrated. No active cases. July was usually a faster month.

He realized though, that this meant that at the time, no one was killing marines or members of the navy.

Well, at least this side of the Atlantic.

"So Probie, want to go get some food? Doesn't look like you have anything in here."

McGee didn't even turn his head to respond to the owner of the voice. Instead he just sighed and kept his focus on the screen.

"No Tony, I don't want to go get some food. I'm trying to watch this, so if you don't mind," McGee trailed off, turning up the volume in hopes of drowning out Tony's voice.

"Haven't you seen this one before?" Tony sat heavily on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table, "Because I'm pretty sure I've seen this and I know for certain, that-"

"Yes Tony, I've seen this before," this time McGee turned and face the Italian, "And when did it suddenly bother you what I watch or don't watch? Never bothered you before."

Tony gave McGee a quick, fleeting smile, ones that he only used when a sarcastic comment or witty retort was on the tip of his tongue. This time however, he kept his mouth surprisingly closed and stood.

"This is boring. If you're going to watch something again and again and again, at least order in some food. I'm starving and if I'm starving, then you are too McWhimp."

"Tony," McGee huffed, turning to follow DiNozzo's movements around his apartment, "Just leave it alone."

Tony stopped fingering McGee's slightly dusty typewriter at this statement. He turned slowly and raised an eyebrow at McGee's sullen face.

"If I right, which I usually am, it's not me who won't leave this certain topic alone," Tony walked back towards Tim, this time sitting on the coffee table, face to face with the other agent, "Probie, you have-"

"I'm not a Probie!" Tim said with more force than he intended to, "Stop calling me that Tony, just stop it already."

"But it's what you are, Elf Lord," Tony smirked, "You're my Probie."

"Well not anymore," McGee stood quickly, turning his back to Tony, "You can't call me that anymore."

And even though McGee wasn't facing DiNozzo, he could still see the smirk on his face.

"I'll always be able to call you that," Tony paused, "Probie."

"Why?" McGee asked suddenly, clenching his hands and spinning rapidly, "Why Tony?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows for a second, as if in deep thought, "We still talking about why you hold, and forever will hold the title 'Probie'?"

"Every night, Tony," McGee said, his anger no longer able to be contain, "Every night you come here, and every night since," McGee rubbed his face, and clenched his teeth, "You won't leave me alone! Why?"

Tony smiled this time, not the quick and fleeting one or even the half smile/half smirk that McGee knew he always used when he had just discovered something interesting. This time, Tony's smile was one McGee had only seen him wear a few times.

The smile was small, one corner of DiNozzo's mouth traveling up his face higher than the other and Tony turned his head slightly, his eyes holding a mixture of sadness and something McGee couldn't identify.

"You know why," Tony responded quietly moments later, "I'll leave, if you want me to."

"No!" McGee yelled back, frustrated, "I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay! Or come back! Or do whatever the hell you have too to get from wherever you are back to here!"

Tony just shook his head, his face no longer holding the melancholy smile, "It doesn't work that way Tim."

"Then where Tony?" McGee lowered his voice to match Tony's own subdued tone, "Then where is it that I can go so you will come back?"

"I can't answer that question McGee, you know that," Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well why the hell not? You seem to know a bunch of other useless stuff that you have no trouble voicing your opinion about," McGee's voiced raised an octave but remained control, his earlier anger having been replaced with more sadness and frustration.

"Because I can't answer a question you don't know the answer to," Tony answered before looking at the clock, "Gibbs is going to be angry with you."

"Doesn't matter," McGee shrugged, "He's angry most the time now anyway. I don't think me coming in to work a bit late will matter much."

Tony went to shoved McGee on the shoulder but stopped short, "It will matter McGoogle," Tony gave another fleeting smile, "And Gibbs is just getting ornery in his old age. He'll settle down eventually."

"I'm going to tell him you said that," McGee said before he realized what the comment meant.

Tony realized it too and smirked, "Go ahead. I don't think he'll believe you."

"Tony," McGee started but was interrupted when something rang out in the small apartment.

Tony quirked his ear to listen, "Sounds like Abby," the sound repeated itself, "No, scratch that. Gibbs. Defiantly Gibbs."

"Tony, wait," McGee tried again to continue the conversation with Tony but was stopped when Tony merely shook his head.

"You're watching too much television Probie," Tony gestured towards the TV screen, "It's not good for you."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it," McGee glanced at the screen before looking back at Tony.

Tony shrugged, "Yeah well, that was then."

"Tony don't," McGee reached out to grab Tony's shoulder.

Tony stepped back quick enough to avoid Tim's reach, "And this is now, Probie."

Tony started to step back, towards the door, when McGee asked his final question of the night, "When will I see you again?"

Tony turned around, and glanced at the TV screen, "Probably tomorrow. But who knows. Maybe you'll get off your butt and go eat some food next time. But hey, I don't have the answer to every asinine question you come up with Probie. "

McGee rolled his eyes at that comment and despite the situation, smiled. When his phone rang a second later, McGee reached over the couch and snagged it.

"Boss, be there in a bit," McGee said into the receiver.

"You better," Gibbs responded, "Or I'll give Ziva your Senior Field Agent title. Get your butt in gear and be here in five minutes or I'll have your ass in a sling."

"Yes Boss," McGee said before hanging up the phone.

"Told you," Tony gestured toward the phone, "Better hurry. You're gonna be late if you don't leave now."

McGee grabbed his gear and headed toward the door. He was in the process of closing it when he opened the door slightly, making eye contact with Tony DiNozzo.

"Office isn't the same without you," McGee said, looking at Tony, standing in his kitchen, "It's too quiet."

Tony smiled, "Told you you'd miss me."

McGee, not really wanting to think about those days, nodded once before closing and locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

McGee knew it was an unhealthy obsession. He knew however, that it wasn't unwarranted. So every night after work when he would come home and remember that he no longer had to feed or walk Jethro, McGee would turn on his TV and play the tape.

And every night Tony would come and talk, sometimes about whether or not McGee should get another dog, and sometimes about his obsession with the tape in particular.

"You need to eat more," Tony said, a lollipop in mouth, "There's nothing in the fridge again. I checked. No, I resend that comment. There is one thing in the fridge. Your expired milk. I would toss it before you accidently chug it from the carton. Believe me, been there, done that, so not pretty."

"Where are you Tony," McGee skipped any preamble. Today had been an extremely trying day- three dead marines and their spouses had been found in the woods. The same woods that-

"Now if I told you that, hide-and-seek wouldn't be much fun at all would it?" Tony said, smirking around his treat, "Now if you where to ask where would I go, then maybe I could help you there."

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked, turning to face Tony, pausing the tape as he did so, "What do you mean where would you-"

"Uh," Tony's eyebrows lifted as he stalled McGee's question, "Can't answer that question now. You over thought it. Won't do you any good now."

"You aren't making much sense Tony," McGee grumbled, turning back towards the TV screen, hitting play on the remote.

"What does that say about you then huh Probie?" Tony laughed good naturedly, "Pot calling the kettle black my friend. Besides, I never make much sense to being with."

McGee just narrowed his gaze, "You didn't answer the question Tony."

"I Can't McAsks-A-Lot," Tony rolled his eyes, his tone condescending as if he were talking to a…well, to a probie agent, "I thought we established these rules already. You becoming forgetful in your old age?"

"No," Tim turned, huffing, "Just think they're stupid rules is all."

Tony made an agreeing noise, "I agree with you on that one Probie, but like I said, I don't make the rules, just got to follow them."

"Never stopped you before," Tim said, hitting the rewind button on remote.

Tony laughed before answering, "Yeah well, these rules are different. Can't break these rules."

"God Tony," McGee placed his face in his hands, pausing what was playing on the screen, "This…I can't much more of this."

At the comment, Tony stood quickly, "What are you talking about McGee?"

McGee just shook his head, "How long has it been Tony? Abby keeps that number down in her lab but she took it down after one of the newest agents asked about it. It made her cry and caused Gibbs to scare the recruit away. A recruit, mind you, that wasn't even being placed on our team."

Tim heard Tony sigh as he sat back down, "Ah Abby," McGee looked to see Tony palming the back of his head, a look of regret on his face, "You should tell her Probie. She'll understand."

McGee snorted in amusement, "I wouldn't dare DiNozzo. Not after she practically attacked the mail guy. I thought Rob was going to pee his pants."

Tony laughed at that image. Abby had always been a feisty one.

"True, she is on tough cookie," Tony said, going to punch McGee in the shoulder but stopping before his hand found its target, "But she'll listen Probie. I know she will."

"Tony?" McGee asked a few moments later. For a second, when there was no response, Tim was sure Tony had left. But no sooner had the thought traveled through his mind did he here the Italian respond.

"What?"

"Does," McGee looked around as if trying to find the answers to all of his questions in the floorboards, "Do you go visit anyone else?"

"What do you think?" Tony responded, quirking an eyebrow.

McGee shrugged, "I don't think you visit Ziva not much anymore, if you ever did. I know Abby doesn't like it when you visit because on those days she cries no matter what we do to help. And I think you never visited Gibbs. He never…He never acts any different. He's always quiet. Always two steps away from being mad."

Tony merely shrugged and Tim knew that when he had asked the question, that DiNozzo wouldn't have given him a straight answer.

It was quiet again after that. Tim could feel the mood changing and after the day he had, he really didn't want the same oppressive feeling in his home. So he just did one of the things Tony had taught him.

He deflected.

"So, what kind of dog do you think I should get?" McGee said, glancing over to the spot that had been filled with his beloved German Shepherd up until a year ago, "Another Shepherd?"

Tony smiled that small knowing smile and McGee knew that Tony knew what he was doing. But he just shook his head in silent laughter and didn't call him on it. Instead, he answered, "Best bet. Don't know if you want a puppy. But another Shepherd will be good. You'll have someone else besides me to talk to while you're at home."

"I don't mind talking to you," McGee answered, "It's not too bad."

"It's not healthy," a bit of anger shone through Tony's voice. But Tim knew Tony wasn't angry at him. At least, not directly mad at him, "You should get a dog."

"Yeah," Tim sighed and turned off the TV, "I'll look this weekend."

McGee stretched once more before looking at his fellow companion, "Goodnight."

"Night," Tony said, walking towards the front door, "And while you're at it Probie, I recommend buying some food. You don't have anything edible in this house."

"Goodnight Tony," McGee rolled his eyes and headed towards his room, closing the door behind him.

He was almost in dreamland when his phone rang.

Seeing Abby on the caller ID, he answered it quickly, "Something wrong Abbs?"

Instead of hearing a response, he heard a quiet sob a few muffled sounds.

Not knowing what it could be this time, Tim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He glanced at the clock before responding to the quietness coming over the line, "I'll be right over Abby."

Tim hurried to put on some decent clothing and his shoes, before grabbing some clothes for tomorrow. He probably wouldn't have time to run home again before going into the office and Gibbs hated it one he even suspected you pulled all nighters. Just one of the many things that had changed since-

Suddenly realizing why exactly Abby would be calling so late, Tim cursed.

"Damn it DiNozzo," McGee grabbed his keys, not surprised the man was no longer in his apartment, "This is all your damn fault."

And even though Tim knew in his heart it wasn't Tony's fault, at least, not really, he didn't want to take back that comment. Because in the end, he had to blame someone for what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey Probie, you're falling asleep on the couch again."

"Go away Tony," Tim said, slouching on the coach, "It's your fault I'm tired."

"Why?" Tony said, sitting down heavily beside Tim. He looked at the screen with distaste before looking at Tim, "What I do?"

Tim just turned, narrowing his gaze in anger at the other man, "You know what you did. It's your fault I had to sit up with Abby for five hours last night. I didn't think she was ever going to fall asleep."

Tim expected for Tony to come back with some quick or clever comment about what exactly he was doing over at Abby's house last night, but instead, all he received was a small sigh.

"Sorry about that," Tony shook his head, "I don't like it when Abby cries."

Tim snorted, his exhaustion causing his anger to be ignited rather easily, "Yeah well, if you don't like it, then why don't you do something about it?"

"Probie, I can't-"

"Shut up," Tim shook his head, the entirety of his anger rearing its ugly head, "Don't tell me you can't! If you wanted to fix the fact that Abby cries like that, or that everyone hasn't been the same since," Tim paused in his rampage, not wanting to say those words. Instead, he maneuvered around that topic, his rage fueling his words, "Since then, you should just come back!"

"I told you Tim,-" Tony tried to get a word in but McGee cut him off again.

"No Tony," Tim said, ignoring the sadness in Tony's eyes. He had to, or he would stop yelling at Tony, "Don't say that. Abby's crying because either you left, or you got taken. And all of us, we searched that scene Tony. Nothing. We didn't find a damn thing. Except your footprints leading away from the scene and a patch of grass which looked as if you had sat down. There was no evidence of foul play and since that case was a suicide, there were no suspects. I even have all the security and street cameras from that area and I've watched them every freaking night Tony, every night since that day and there's nothing. There were no cars, no people walking by. NOTHING!"

Tim paused, holding up his hand to silence anything DiNozzo might want to say, "Which only leads us to believe that you left. Left Tony, without saying a word to anyone. Walked away without ever leaving any sign that something was wrong, that you…" Tim felt the frog in his throat and he hated the fact that even after two years, he still felt so angry and sad over what had happened, "You left Tony. Left all of us."

Tony glanced towards the TV screen, not making eye contact with Tim. "It's not that simple McGee," Tony said quietly, not making eye contact with McGee, "You know me Probie, you know I wouldn't do something like that."

"No Tony, I don't know you. I'm pretty sure I never knew you," Tim shook his head angrily. He advanced on Tony, using their similar heights to his advantage, making sure to stare DiNozzo directly in the eyes, "Because the Tony I knew wouldn't leave like that. Wouldn't do that to Abby, to Gibbs, to his TEAM."

"I should go," Tony said quietly, "I should have left a long time ago. It's not healthy for you to sit here every night, talking to me. It's just, you watched those security tapes too much and you never had any food. The Senior Field Agent is suppose to look at for stuff like that and I just couldn't…"

Tony trailed off, looking at the door, knowing he could make it there before McGee had a chance to stop him.

"You aren't my Senior Field Agent anymore Tony," McGee let the tears that had been waiting two years to fall roll down his face, "I'm the Senior Field Agent now Tony. I look out for Ziva, for Abby, for Gibbs and for Wilson. I make sure they have food, that Gibbs doesn't get to obsessed with any cases or that Abby always has a shoulder to cry on or to talk to. I make sure Ziva gets all her idioms right and that Wilson doesn't feel too much of Gibbs' wrath. That's my job Tony. It hasn't been your job for over two years."

Tony looked to be almost crying when McGee was done, but nonetheless, he shook he head, "You knew me McGee, you were my friend. You know I would never do that to you guys. That I wouldn't make Abby cry like that."

"Then where are you?!" McGee shouted, throwing his hands up in something akin to anger, "Why aren't you here?!"

Tony laughed, but a sad laugh, as if it hurt to let out every breath, "I can't tell you that Probie," Tony shook his head and Tim knew for sure tears were falling out of DiNozzo's eyes, "But, I can tell you there was a reason I called you Probie. There was a reason that I signed for you to stay on the team all those years ago. There was a reason that I choose you, not some TAD, to be MY Senior Field Agent. And there was a reason that you are and will always be one of the best friends I've ever had."

"Then just tell me Tony," McGee pleaded, not really caring anymore that tears were falling down like two waterfalls on his face, "Just tell my why you left so I can fix it."

Tony stepped closer, getting as close as he could without touching McGee, before whispering, "I didn't leave on purpose Probie. And you know that I ain't dead."

"Those are the only two options Tony," McGee closed his eyes, hopinghis shut eyelids would curb the waterworks, "You can't be neither of them."

Even though Tim's eyes were still shut, he could still see Tony's small smirk.

"I've never been one to follow the rules," Tony said, pausing momentarily before continuing, "There was something else Probie, that you've been missing. You got to find it. You know you're close. That's why you keep replaying that one tape over and over again. But you aren't going to find the answer on you couch McGee."

McGee opened his eyes, "I thought you couldn't give me any answers."

Tony smiled, a genuine one before his face adopted that 'aw sucks ma' look, "I said I couldn't give you the answers to things you didn't know. But you know the answer to this one McGeek. Now, you just got to find it."

Tim opened his eyes in astonishment, before moving quickly through his apartment. He grabbed his keys and his wallet while slipping his shoes into his loafers. Almost tripping over his remote, Tim righted himself, looking at Tony once more before hurrying to the door.

"We're going to find you," McGee said with absolution, looking at the ghost of his old friend.

Tony smiled a smile that reached his eyes and nodded in agreement, "Looking forward to it Probie."

And McGee watched as Tony slowly disappeared in front of his eyes, the memory of Tony slipping back into his mind.

"I promise you, we'll find you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not having this up yesterday. My mom had major surgery and with having to carpool all my younger siblings everywhere and having to deal with everything else...it was a stressful day. Thank you all who reviewed. You have no idea how much I look foward to what you people have to say. Next chapter should be up tomorrow so keep you eyes opened. O.O lol And thanks to Phenoix on cloud nine for the beta. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've had a rough week. Mom is recovering well from her brain surgery but just as we recived that good news, we found out that one of my cousins suffered from a spontanteous pneumothorax (look it up if you want to know) and another cousin who has been in the hospital with pnemonia contracted the N1H1 flu virus. Like I said- tough week. **

**But this story is already fully written and as such, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to all those for reviewed. You brought a smile to my day.**

**One more thing, this chapter might seem a bit fluffy but I just couldn't write a complete depressing story. And besides. The character introduced in this chapter is vital for what is going to happen later. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"He did this on purpose, huh Probie?" McGee called out, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, looking over DiNozzo's cold case file.

In response, Probie just laid down on the bed.

"You're not helping much," McGee laughed, "Come here." Tim used his hand to tap a spot on the floor next to him, "Come here."

Probie hopped off the bed, coming to sit next to McGee. He rolled over almost immediately, wanting his belly rubbed.

"Yeah sure," Tim laughed, rubbing the German Shepherd puppy's belly, "What happened to I scratch your back you scratch mine?"

Probie, who at three months was already showing signs of how big he was going to get, just wagged his tail all the more fast.

McGee smiled at his puppy. It was almost two months since Tim had made that promise in his living room.

McGee had gone to the office, using Abby's equipment to look the tape over. But sadly, he hadn't found anything that he hadn't already known.

Later that day on his way home, he had realized that in his haste to leave the office at 5, he had left the tapes in his desk drawer.

That had been the first night in over two years that McGee hadn't gone home and looked at Tony's "case tapes."

That had also been the first night in the same amount of time that Ghost Tony hadn't shown up in his apartment.

He hadn't shown up since and after a week without his "subconscious Tony" keeping him company, McGee had followed Tony's/his subconscious idea and contacted a local breeder. Coincidentally, the breeder had had a litter of puppies that were ready to go to their respected new homes. She had informed him in his phone call that all but three puppies were already reserved.

Tim had thanked her, promising to be over the next day, work allowing, and if she could, would she reserve the puppies till he saw them?

The breeder had agreed but had warned him that she didn't give her dogs to just anyone. She asked that he bring the name of his previous dog's vet if he had one.

Tim agreed and had met her the next day.

Sure enough, when he had arrived at her house, he had heard the barking immediately. Even though it had been well over a year since his beloved Jethro had passed away, his heart still panged from the memories of Jethro always greeting him after work each day.

The breeder had been a nice lady, asking question that any reputable breeder would ask.

What was his work schedule? Had he ever owned a Shepherd before? Was he going to be able to exercise his dog frequently? Did he have a vet he knew? And was he financially stable enough to provide for his new companion for a decade, maybe more?

After the interview, Tim must have impressed her because she had smiled, and allowed him to see the three puppies that were available.

Next, she allowed Tim to see the rest of the litter, explaining that the three puppies that were left were in no way, shape or form lesser of the good dogs the rest of their littermates had been. They were just expected to get a lot bigger and all her other families had simple wanted a smaller built Sheppie. That, and two of the puppies were pure black and many families enjoyed the black and tan look on a German Shepherd.

"Two are males," the breeder pointed out, "And one is a female. That male," she pointed to the short-haired black and tan puppy, "Will probably be about the size of his sire, but out of the three, he has the gentlest spirit. In my humble opinion of course."

"And their sire?" Tim had asked, only spotting the mother laying in the grass.

"He's not here right now," she explained, "He's with my husband. But I can show you a picture if you like."

"Please," McGee nodded his head, watching the litter of puppies play with each other until the breeder came back.

"Wow," Tim said a few minutes later when the breeder returned with a picture of the puppies sire, "He's uh…He's beautiful."

The breeder smiled fondly, "That's our Tony," she set the picture down, "One of the biggest Shepherd's I've ever own but I swear, he's probably the only dog I've had that likes to watch the old movies with my husband."

Tim had smiled. He had never really believed in ghost or anything like that before, in fact "Ghost Tony" as he had dubbed him and been more his own subconscious trying to get over not having Tony there anymore, but still, when those words left the breeder' mouth, Tim had taken it as a sign from above and asked to have the black and tan puppy.

The breeder had agreed and said that the puppies would be ready to leave their mom in another week, which would give him enough time to buy all the essentials.

Tim had thanked her and one week later, he had picked up his new German Shepherd puppy, which after a day getting to know the guy, he had dubbed "Probie."

Now, a month and a half later, Probie was turning out to fulfill his breeder's expectations.

"You eat a lot too," Tim said, rubbing the puppy behind his ears.

"I know something's here," Tim said, spreading out the papers again, this time, arraigning them differently. Every since that last conversation, Tim knew that the answer was buried somewhere, he just had to find it. What bother him however, was that every night when he went to bed, it felt like he was just one look, one more clue away from finding Tony.

"But what am I missing Probie?"

In response, his puppy just nosed his leg, letting out a small whine.

"What's up boy?" McGee glanced up at the clock, "Oh boy, I'm sorry."

McGee stood up, tapping his leg, "Come on Probie. Let's get some food for you."

Tim reached the kitchen, opening the cupboard. The smell of food hit his nostrils and McGee suddenly realized just how hungry he was.

"Alright then, looks like we both need something to eat," Tim grabbed a cup of noodles for himself and a scoop of puppy food for Probie. Probie's tail wagging, which McGee could here because of the _thump-thump_ noise it made as hit his the kitchen doorway, seemed to pick up as he walked towards the puppy's water and food bowl.

"I'm coming I'm coming," McGee but his cup of noodles in the microwave, before walking over to Probie's dish.

"Sit boy," McGee said, watching as Probie's butt his the floor faster than what McGee thought was humanly possible, "Good boy," McGee poured the food in, rubbing his puppy's head.

Hearing Probie's satisfying noises from where McGee sat at the table eating his own lunch, Tim wonder if Tony really had been watching out for him, even from wherever he was. Because one thing was for sure.

He hadn't missed a meal since he had brought Probie home.

* * *

**A/N2: Dont forget to drop me a review. I love hearing what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another day, another chapter....lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed. :) On with the story we go...Next one should be up either right before, or right after Thursday, which is Turkey day for all those of us in the states. **

* * *

Chapter Five

"McGee?"

"Yeah Ziva?" Tim looked up from where he was working, "What's up?"

"You," Ziva searched for the right words, "You look well."

Tim's eyes widen in surprise of the compliment, "Um, thanks Ziva."

Ziva just nodded her welcome. Dwayne Wilson , who the team had once taken on as a potential recruit a few years ago and was now the team's youngest member, just glanced back and forward between his teammates.

"So," Wilson asked, that smile ever present on his face, "How's Probie McGee?"

"Getting bigger every day," McGee answered, "Here, I took this picture a few days ago."

Tim tapped a few keys on his keyboard as both Ziva and Wilson got up and walked around their Senior Field Agent's desk to look at his puppy.

"Wow," Wilson let out a slow whistle, "He's a beauty."

"He is very well breed," Ziva agreed, "How old is he now McGee?"

"Almost six months," McGee answered, "I had to buy another collar for him last weekend. He's getting big. But he's super gentle. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body."

Both Ziva and Wilson smiled at this, loving how the puppy was finally bringing their fellow teammate out of the rut he had fallen into every since Tony had…gone.

Ziva smiled once more before sitting back at her desk. It was a slow morning and Gibbs and his cup of coffee had yet to arrive. She glanced up at McGee once again. She was happy, extremely so, that he was doing better.

He no longer looked as if he saw a ghost every night. He's color was back and he was putting on weight, which, when Ziva considered how thin he had looked in the past, it was a welcomed sight.

That, and Ziva thought, he was no longer obsessed with Tony's case. Sure, they had all taken Tony's "leave" extremely hard but it had been McGee who seemed almost haunted by it. Now, he seemed to have made some sort of peace with the case within himself.

"Gear up," Gibbs stormed into the office, "We got a dead Marine."

Gibbs tossed the keys to McGee, who caught them effortlessly, while Ziva walked with him.

"Wilson, get-," Gibbs called out as Dwayne stood, placing his backpack on his back.

"Ducky and Jimmy, yes Boss," Wilson moved quick, using the stairs to go inform the ME's.

Gibbs looked around. It had taken over two years Gibbs thought, looking at DiNozzo's old desk, which was now McGee's, but they had finally managed to at least stitch up the gaping hole Tony had left on his team. At least somewhat anyway.

"Not the same without you DiNozzo," Gibbs said, looking at his desk that was currently being occupied.

The man sitting at his desk gave Gibbs a small smile, shrugging, "Sorry Boss."

"What I'd say about saying you're sorry DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled before walking towards the garage, knowing that Tony would still be there when he returned.

Even with his back turned to the man, Gibbs could still feel the smirk that was undoubtedly gracing the Italian's face.

"Gotcha Boss."

00000000.00000000

"What you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked later that day, as he sanded the port side of his boat, "Thought you weren't in the business of coming back after you leave."

Tony laughed good-naturedly from where he sat on the basement's step, "Low blow Boss. But I guess I deserve it."

"Yeah Tony," Gibbs turned, facing the younger man, "I'd say you do."

"You don't know the whole story Boss," Tony's demeanor changed, taking on a more subdued quality, "It's not nice to assume stuff."

"Don't go using my rules and twisting them to your own needs DiNozzo," Gibbs grumbled, sipping his bourbon, "I know enough."

Tony's trademark smirk appeared on his face, "You think so Boss?"

Gibbs growled in response, not wanting to talk to someone-something that wasn't even there.

"I'm hurt Boss," Tony said good-naturedly, "No matter what everyone said, I always thought you saw the real me."

"You get that line from a movie DiNozzo?" Gibbs glanced fleetingly at the ghost of his former Senior Field Agent.

Tony just smiled, not answering.

"So," Gibbs said, a couple moments later, "You have anything to do with McGee doing better?"

Tony's smile left his face and it was replaced by a slight frown, "Can't answer that one. But you know as well as I do that he found that new puppy. Nice dog, from the pictures you've seen."

Gibbs just huffed.

"Come on," Tony stood from his perch, walking around the boat, "You know as well as I do that he isn't going to stop till he gets an answer. He's just learned how to handle it better." The unsaid comment went well, unsaid, by Tony.

"What?" Gibbs watched as Tony looked over the small boat appraisingly, "You telling me Tim's dog is like me and my boat?"

Tony stopped and glanced at his former Boss, "I didn't say it Boss. You did."

Gibbs just refilled his cup with more bourbon.

"So why you here DiNozzo? I've made my peace with you long time ago," Gibbs asked, sitting down on his stool. He was too wasted to continue working on his boat.

"Really Boss?" Tony said looking at Gibbs straight in the eye, something Tony, real Tony, had never had a problem doing when the situation called for it, "That's what you think?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it DiNozzo," Gibbs finished another cup, filling it up one more time, promising himself it would be his last cup of the night.

"That's why you're going through more bourbon than normal recently?" Tony said sadly, sitting back on the steps.

Gibbs didn't respond to Tony's question instead, setting down his cup and turning around to place the tools back in their proper place.

"Anyway," Tony continued good-naturedly, as if the previous statement hadn't meant much, "What are you going to name this one Boss?"

"Haven't decided," Boss stood, walking around his boat once more, doing his final check before he headed upstairs for a few hours of sleep.

"Well," Tony said, standing also, "At least now I know how you get them out of your basement."

"Just broke the bottle DiNozzo," Gibbs responded bluntly, "Was never a secret."

Tony laughed.

Damn it, Gibbs thought. How he missed that sound.

"If that's what you think. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone Boss."

"Not your Boss anymore DiNozzo," Gibbs said, turning to face his former teammate.

But when he turned and looked at the stairs, no one, ghost or real, was there.

Gibbs just shook his head, turning off the lights as he ascended the steps, "You sure are a piece of work DiNozzo."

* * *

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed it. :) Don't forget to send a review my way. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Boss?"

"Yeah Wilson?" Gibbs glanced up from work to look at the youngest member of their team. He had an easy going personality and compared to Ziva or even McGee, was probably the most laid back out of the whole team. He was also, the one that reminded him the most of Tony…in his own way.

"I was just wondering Boss," Wilson glanced at Ziva and McGee for support. When they just stared at him, he shrugged and continued on, "I was just wondering, if you would like to come and eat some dinner with us."

Gibbs, who had looked back down at his work after Wilson had finished the question, just huffed, "See you guys Monday morning."

Gibbs glanced up to see how the young man would take his answer. For a second, he could see Dwayne's shoulders sag, before he rolled the emotion off and just shrugged.

"See you then Boss," Wilson hurried to catch up with Ziva and McGee, who had been holding the door of the elevator open for him.

McGee and Ziva each waved their goodbyes and let the elevator doors close.

Gibbs just shook his head. He was getting to old for this.

* * *

"You don't keep much food in here, do you Boss?"

Gibbs continued to sand his boat, ignoring the presence that was currently taking up space on his stairs.

"You know, one day I'm going to be there, and you aren't going to even look my way."

Gibbs turned quickly, anger obvious in his stance, his voice however, holding nothing but deadly calm, "And whose fault is that DiNozzo?"

Tony stood to face his former mentor, "You always have to blame someone, don't you Boss?"

"I'm not blaming someone DiNozzo," Gibbs responded, not able to match the genuine calm that Tony's voice held, "I'm blaming you."

The sentence held so much weight to it that Gibbs was worried that if he said another word, everything would shatter around him.

But neither Tony's voice nor his demeanor changed at Gibbs' harsh words. Instead, his voice held that strange calmness that had scared Gibbs immensely the first time he had heard Tony use it on a suspect.

"Why are you blaming me?" Tony said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't have to answer that," Gibbs turned quickly, looking back at his boat.

"No, you don't," Tony walked over, opposite of Gibbs with the boat in-between them, "But that doesn't mean you don't know the answer."

"What if there isn't an answer?" Gibbs said, "What if I can't give you the answer you're looking for?"

Tony smiled and shrugged, "Whose says I'm the one looking for an answer?"

"You asked the question DiNozzo, not me," Gibbs said, setting down his tools. He wouldn't be able to work on his boat tonight, so there was no use trying. DiNozzo, just like his real counterpart had years ago, was seriously ruining his down time.

But if Gibbs was honest with himself, he hadn't minded it then either.

"Just because I asked a question, doesn't mean I'm looking for the answer," Tony walked around the boat again, using his eyes to explore every board on the vessel, "But you know what that's like, right Boss?"

"What are saying DiNozzo?" Gibbs bristled, almost breaking his mug in his grip, "You saying-"

"I said one thing Boss," Tony raised an eyebrow at Gibbs' severe reaction to his comment, "Don't go trying to put something else into my mouth. You took it the way you were going to take it, didn't matter how I said it."

"Tony, don't you think for a second," Gibbs growled, looking everywhere other than where Tony was standing, "That…that I didn't…"

"Boss," Tony said quietly, his soft voice drawing Gibbs' gaze to his own, "I'm not the one that thinks that. After all, I'm not really here remember? It's not me who you're wanting to yell at."

"Then who DiNozzo, who do I want to yell at?" Gibbs asked, watching as Tony sat back down on the steps.

Tony just shook his head, leaning back on his elbows, "Now Boss, do you want the answer to that?"

Gibbs took a step forward and blinked.

And in that moment, two things happened.

The first and foremost was that Tony was gone, gone to wherever he went when Gibbs wasn't, for some reason, able to see him.

The second thing that happen was that Gibbs stopped short and instead of continuing up the stairs he whirled around quickly, grabbing the first thing he could which in this case, was his glass.

Letting out the loudest growl he could, Gibbs turned, using his momentum to throw the glass as hard as he could against his boat.

"Damn it DiNozzo!" Gibbs continued his rampage, picking up the freshly opened bottle of bourbon and throwing it up against his boat too.

He continued, his hands finally landing on his old baseball bat.

Because damn it, Gibbs didn't blame Tony. Not for this.

Because he had known his Senior Field Agent, had spent almost a decade working with him and he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Tony would never leave his team the way he did.

But there hadn't been any evidence of foul play. None. Because he had looked all over that crime scene.

And that itself had been the question that had plagued Gibbs for months afterwards.

If Tony wouldn't leave under his own free will, and Tony hadn't been forced away, then what had happened?

"_Now Boss, do you want the answer to that?"_

Gibbs turned quickly looking back at the staircase, Tony's voice echoing in his head.

Because he hadn't wanted an answer. For the first time in Gibbs life, Gibbs hadn't wanted to know the answer to the question.

And in the end, Gibbs realized, it was his own stupid self that Gibbs had wanted to yell at.

Because he had failed.

And he didn't know how to deal with that.

Didn't know if there was an answer to that.

* * *

It was late and before someone was even knocking, Probie was up, racing towards the door, giving off a quick two pitched bark before McGee reached his eight month old puppy, laying a hand gently on his head.

"Good boy," McGee praised. He looked through the peep hole and looked at his dog.

"Go to bed boy," McGee gestured towards Probie's bed in the living room.

Probie glanced at the door once more, then at McGee, before giving the dog version of a huff and walking over to his doggie bed, making sure to keep McGee in his sight as he settled down.

McGee just rolled his eyes at his puppy's protective behavior and quickly disengaged the locks, opening the door quickly.

"Boss?" Tim said, looking around Gibbs to see if the rest of the team was behind him.

"Hey McGee," Gibbs responded, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Tim stepped aside quickly, allowing his Boss to enter his home.

Gibbs looked around, his eyes landing on Probie.

He smiled, "He's getting pretty big."

Tim glanced somewhat nervously from his Boss to his dog, "Uh, yeah. The breeder figured he'd get to be as big as his sire."

Gibbs nodded. It was quiet for a few moments, neither man knowing what to do next.

"Would you like-"

"McGee-"

"Um, you first," McGee said, trying to keep the smile from his face. It wasn't every night your Boss dropped in unexpectedly at two in the morning.

"You're awake," Gibbs looked around, "You writing again?"

Tim followed Gibbs' gaze to the many papers scattered around his desk, as well as the one that was in the type writer.

"Something like that," Tim shrugged, "More than I have been for awhile but still not as much as I would like."

Gibbs nodded, "It'll come."

"Yeah," Tim nodded. The conversation died again, leaving both man standing in the living room, staring at the freshly polished old fashion type writer.

"I want to help."

"What?" Tim turned.

"I want to help you," Gibbs said again, not making eye contact with his Senior Field Agent.

"With what?" Tim asked, a bit flabbergasted. Certainly Gibbs didn't mean help him with his writing…

But instead of answering, Gibbs just turned and smiled.

And Tim immediately knew the answer to his question.

_Leaving: (noun) act of departing_

_Rhapsody: (noun) __A disconnected series of sentences or statements composed under great emotion; Exalted or emotionally charged expression of feeling in speech or writing._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: *Hides behind her own big German Shepherd dog* Please don't hurt me. I had always planned on ending the story there because honestly, this story was just about how Gibbs and McGee were dealing with the loss of Tony on the team. **

**Thanks for all those who've read so far and please make sure to tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and one last thing:**

**The next story in this series, **_**The Finding Symphony,**_** will be up in December. **

**Till next time,  
FFF09**


End file.
